64zoolanefandomcom-20200215-history
The Story of the Merry Jinglewhizz
The animals try to slide down a hill on Christmas Day, but there is no snow on the month of December. Everyone is also preparing for the event and didn't notice the lack of snow. Barbara was able to bring the snow to the forest on Christmas Day. Summary Main Zoo Lucy can't carry a big box in her bedroom, so Georgina was able to help her. Inside the box has decorations for the Christmas tree. Lucy explained she and her parents work together in decorating the tree. Boris is interested in Christmas stories too. Story It was Christmas Eve in the North American forest. The animals are busy in trying to slide down a snowy hill, but there is no snow in Christmas Eve. While waiting for the snow to arrive, the animals are distracted by Barbara. Barbara tries to let the animals get attention, but the animals are busy waiting for the snow. Randolph told the animals to be ready for sliding down the hills. The problem is there is no snow on the hills, as explained by Melanie. The animals began to sleep while waiting for the snow. That night, the animals don't see any snow. Boris told Randolph about the snow not appearing at night. Randolph found Barbara again and found the grey stuff at night. Soon as Randolph and Barbara waited, there is still no snow. Randolph and Barbara saw the frosty clouds in the sky. Randolph and Barbara pretended to be cold in order to summon the snow, but this suggestion did not work. Randolph and Barbara tried many attempts for the clouds to bring snow, but none of them have worked. Randolph told Barbara that the animals won't enjoy the snow this year. Also, Alfie and Charlie have plan to summon the snow. Alfie, Charlie, and Beverley threw the pine cones at the clouds. However, the clouds began to produce rain instead. Barbara began suggesting the animals to tickle the clouds. The animals did their last attempt for the clouds to bring snow. As Barbara started tickling the clouds, the clouds started producing snow. As the snow is finally produced, the animals are ready to slide down the snowy hills. he animals had fun in sliding down the snowy hills. Barbara and the other animals began sliding down the hills. That Christmas, the animals started enjoying the snow over and over again. Moral Ending Lucy liked this story. Lucy has shown the animals Christmas decoration made by her. The animals are impressed by this decoration. Gallery Ep 89 2.jpg Ep 89 3.jpg Ep 89 4.jpg Ep 89 5.jpg Ep 89 6.jpg Ep 89 7.jpg Ep 89 8.jpg Ep 89 9.jpg Ep 89 10.jpg Ep 89 11.jpg Ep 89 12.jpg Ep 89 13.jpg Ep 89 14.jpg Ep 89 15.jpg Ep 89 16.jpg Ep 89 17.jpg Ep 89 18.jpg Ep 89 19.jpg Ep 89 20.jpg Ep 89 21.jpg Ep 89 22.jpg Ep 89 23.jpg Ep 89 24.jpg Ep 89 25.jpg Ep 89 26.jpg Ep 89 27.jpg Ep 89 28.jpg Ep 89 29.jpg Ep 89 30.jpg Ep 89 31.jpg Ep 89 32.jpg Ep 89 33.jpg Ep 89 34.jpg Ep 89 35.jpg Ep 89 36.jpg Ep 89 37.jpg Ep 89 38.jpg Ep 89 39.jpg Ep 89 40.jpg Ep 89 41.jpg Ep 89 42.jpg Ep 89 43.jpg Ep 89 44.jpg Ep 89 45.jpg Ep 89 46.jpg Ep 89 47.jpg Ep 89 48.jpg Ep 89 49.jpg Ep 89 50.jpg Ep 89 51.jpg Ep 89 52.jpg Ep 89 53.jpg Ep 89 54.jpg Ep 89 55.jpg Ep 89 56.jpg Ep 89 57.jpg Ep 89 58.jpg Ep 89 59.jpg Ep 89 60.jpg Ep 89 61.jpg Ep 89 62.jpg Ep 89 63.jpg Ep 89 64.jpg Ep 89 65.jpg Ep 89 66.jpg Ep 89 67.jpg Ep 89 68.jpg Ep 89 69.jpg Ep 89 70.jpg Ep 89 71.jpg Ep 89 72.jpg Ep 89 73.jpg Ep 89 74.jpg Ep 89 75.jpg Ep 89 76.jpg Ep 89 77.jpg Ep 89 78.jpg Ep 89 79.jpg Ep 89 80.jpg Ep 89 81.jpg Ep 89 82.jpg Ep 89 83.jpg Ep 89 84.jpg Ep 89 85.jpg Ep 89 86.jpg Ep 89 87.jpg Ep 89 88.jpg Ep 89 89.jpg Ep 89 90.jpg Ep 89 91.jpg Ep 89 92.jpg Video Trivia * This is the second Christmas episode in the series. Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Episodes that Boris told the story